


The Unclaimed One

by CursedObjects



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Awkwardness, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Canon Universe, Chupacabra Eren Yeager, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Doctor Hange Zoë, Eventual Romance, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealous Eren Yeager, Jean and Eren are bros, Kissing, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Eren Yeager, Monster/Human Sex, Musician Eren Yeager, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Outdoor Sex, Overprotective Eren Yeager, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut Then Plot, Tail Sex, Teratophilia, Top Eren Yeager, Transformation, forced mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedObjects/pseuds/CursedObjects
Summary: A fantasy which brings Eren's his truest wish, to have Levi underneath him, to claim and mark him as his own. Only it wasn't a dream. It was reality, and now he has to deal with the consequences of his actions whilst also dealing with the realisation he wasn't even human to begin with.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wormlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormlover/gifts).



> A/N this originally started as pure smut but i loved the idea and ended up wanting to write a fic on it. 
> 
> Basically Eren turns into a monster creature and fucks levi. Im sorry but my kinky ass needs more monsterfucking and ereri. Thus this mess was made. I do not regret it. Hope you like it. this began as a transformation fic since i felt like writing one. then it turned into me wanting smut so i wrote it. im bad at it so please forgive my dumb virgin asexual ass for the probably not so good pron that is fueled by my raging hormones.
> 
> Its unbeta'd and i wrote it at 2am on my phone.
> 
> this is my third sex scene ive written. im not good at it, it doesnt come easily so please give any pointers or what could be improved upon because i would like to be better.

Here are the two images i used as a refernce

[Base Design](https://www.historicmysteries.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/Chupacabra-by-000Fesbra000-on-DeviantArt.jpg) and [Additional Design](http://texastrailroundup.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/Chupacabra.jpg).

Hope you enjoy my fic!

* * *

He felt unsettled. His heart beat unusually hard, the sound vibrating through his ear drums. Like the sound of a large drum being beaten on an unsettling beat that screamed a rising tension. He tried to ignore the feeling, despite the sensations lathering his whole body in its grasp. The sound became louder and the beat stronger.    
  
'Okay I can’t do this' he thought as he ripped the blankets from his sweat ridden body. He lights the lantern on his nightstand and notices the human shaped wet patch he's left on the sheets. Sighing, he pulled his damp shirt off and discarded it on the wooden floorboards. Soon his pants followed as he hauled the lantern into the washroom. He slowly turned the tap on releasing cold water into the sink. He began searching for a rag as he placed the plug in. Once he had discovered one the sink was still relatively low, so he allowed for more water to trickle out. He placed the rag in the growing puddle and placed the cool wet fabric on his sweaty heated skin. The sensation of the wet droplets of water cascading down his neck and chest made his hairs stand up but helped to relieve whatever was built upside.    
  
Not wanting to accidentally dampen the lantern with the water he hangs it near the sink on the small hook that’s supposed to be used for towels. The heat was growing, he must be coming down with something. The heat, the sweat the pounding heart, it all sounded like the beginnings of a fever or a cold. Nothing his father could not fix in the morning. He knew his father’s medicine kit was located downstairs in the office, but he felt too weak, to wobbly to make it down the stairs now.    
  
'Ill just catch my breath first' he thought. As he lathered himself again and again with the cool rag the heat soon started to rise again. It came in waves. It started from his chest then spread until it reached the tips of his fingers and the end of his toes. His face felt it was under the glaring hot summer sun. It was not even summer it was nearing winter. He should be under seven layers of threadbare blankets yet, here he was suffering in the endless consuming heat. When the heat was focused around his chest he felt okay, a little out of breath but okay. But when it inevitably spread, he could barely see in front of him. His vision became nothing but a blur of muted dark tones, he could not even find where the lit lantern was.    
  
'This isn’t normal, I need to get Mikasa' unfortunately was she was a heavy sleeper. He tried to pull himself up, but his body felt completely drained.

Maybe it was that thing again. The thing his father gives him. but he barely remembers those nights. His dad just told him it was just a fever. A fever and some bad nightmares. Visions of pain, anger, and a hunger he never understood. 

But Grisha Yeager is dead. An accident supposedly. He never knew of someone who worked themselves to their grave but that’s all they could think of. So now it was just him and Mikasa. He was sixteen now, Mikasa was a year older so they can manage. She maybe the older one but he can protect himself. He can make it to his father’s medicine cabinet. He’d be fine. He didn’t need Mikasa. 

With more determination and effort than should be necessary he managed to drag himself down the stairs but he collapsed on the floorboards once reaching the ground floor. The pain was starting to get worse. His fingers were cramping, pulling and pushing at strange angles that he couldn’t control. No matter the force he used he couldn’t flatten the knuckles down to ease the pressure. When the tendons finally released their control, he quickly pushed his frazzled body off the floor.

“Almost there,” he whispered to himself. As if a promise of relief lay behind the closed door. Then a strong wave pushed him to the floor. “Arrhh!” he panted. The feeling of something snapping crumpled him. He crunched his side in agony, the pain the obvious sound of bone snapping it ripped through his consciousness like an ice bath. 

"Mik-aaah" he howled out. His scream turning into a pitiful cry. He tried to shout to call for her, but his body couldn’t make the effort. He tried sucking in air, but his lungs remained still. His heartbeat pounded harshly, booming loudly compared to his silent lungs. No amount of gasping could he get a single reprieve of oxygen. 

_ ‘Is this it?’ _ He thought to himself, feeling the wetness of tears sprouting from his eyes as his body was paralysed to the floor. _‘Is this the end for me? What about Mikasa? What about Lev–_ ’

“Hhhuuurgg” he felt his lungs greedily suck in oxygen as they finally realise they have to keep him alive and not just sit as an interior decoration. If only he knew that was when the paradigm changed. 

As if called forth by unseen force the pain resurfaces from every angle of his body. Everything hurt. His teeth, his eyes, every inch of skin, every strand of hair. His body hurt to much to call out. To scream. To beg. Then the snapping and crunching began. His body was nothing but wave after wave of pain. He could barely tell which part was the source of the noise.

  
Paralyzed under weight of an invisible force Eren could only stare ahead, watching in horror as the tendons, skin and muscles underneath his arms seemed to have a mind of their own. Moving as if there were snakes and insects underneath calling his body home. Then the bones moved. They cracked at each feasible spot. Splitting and separating from their joints tearing ligaments and mutating the arm. If this pain and sensation in his arm was it happening to the entirety of his body! Slowly as if in a time lapse his hand mutates, its stretches, thinning and the skin is pulled taught over what little muscle and bone is left over. The fingernails fell out of each finger, with a darkish color protruding from where they once were, growing so large they resembles claws more than nails.  
  


Then his underwear felt tight. Not in the pleasurable way but as if his body was three sizes too big for them. He could not look down but soon he hear the obvious snap of the elastic and the loosening of the fabric. 

Sobbing he tried to get up, to move, to do… _anything!_ Anything to move, to end this pain. He was able to clench his fingers into a fist with a strong stabbing pain. Ignoring it he pulls his other hand out and prepares to push himself up. 

3\. 2… 1……. Go

“URGHhhmm” he pants as he feels his body groan in response. He turned his head to the lantern abandoned by the stairwell and sees the mirror opposite him. he looked abhorrent. His hair was wet and matted and his skin yellowishly-pale. His face was gaunt and lacked any fat, in fact his whole body looked like that. As if his body was completely absent of any fat tissue. He looked more like a skeleton covered in skin. His pronounced muscles were sunken, and his rib cage was on prominent display. He looked starved and near death. How did he go from looking like a person to a cadaver in mere moments? He looked flush when he entered the bathroom. 

His nose looked broken in like ten places, some places it was flattened and other places it had bulged so far out it look like a mutts. His lips were missing and the muscle hidden underneath was bare fore the world to see. His once green eyes that so much reminded him of his deceased mother were replaced with a gross oily yellow.  His legs. Oh god his legs. They were bent in several places. Each one wrong. His toes were splayed out with large claws sprouting from each toe. His big toe was missing completely. If they almost looked like a - like a dog’s. An ugly human hybrid dog. If he had the strength to move he’d see if there were pads underneath. But he honestly didn’t want to know the answer. 

Fuck the ego. Get Mikasa NOW. 

“Mika–” he felt something heavy land in his mouth. Leaning down and dribbing it out, he sees four large molars. As he rolls them around in utter surprise he feels a itching in his mouth, as if a rogue hair is stuck on his tongue. Attempting to grab it he knocks into more teeth which fall with the ease a heated knife goes through butter. Touching each and every one every single one has come loose but the six large teeth. Both top front teeth and all four canines. They despite the tentative touches were securely in place. 

Then there was a loud ripping then everything went black.

* * *

The smell was an alluring aroma. The most decadent of scents. It pulled him to it like a caught fish being reeled in by a fisherman. Getting ever closer to his prey. The long uncut grass fields flew by his galloping form as he surveyed the area for the location of his next fresh meal.   
  
  
He comes to a halt. He's lost it. He places his nose to the ground trying to catch a whiff of it, but he cannot find it. Just old smells of undesirable prey. Stood with his hind legs outstretched below him raising his nose as high as he could manage. Sniffing each and every way he waited, gathering ever scent he could discern. That’s when he found the scent once more. It wasn’t far from where was, perhaps a few farms across.   
  
Hoping to avoid the possibility of losing his prey's tracks he rushes his body forward, each heavy footstep moving his body forward like a muscled greyhound on steroids. Once he neared the farm where his prey was lingering, he lowered his gallop to a mild pace, getting slower and lower as he neared him.   
  
He sees the human hanging around with two others, another male and a fertile female. But none got his attention like the shorter one. The scent of the other two are horribly distracting and take away the pure allure of this particular human. If they were filith he was the cleanest. Untainted. Unblemished. It was going to be difficult to grab the little one whilst avoiding the other two.   
  
He did have an advantage; he was stronger and faster not to mention he could see better. But they be able to spot him and where he drags the little one. No. The best plan is to strike the light source, so they cannot see him coming for his prize. A diversion needed to be set. He could feel the claws digging into the dirt as he was forced to move away from his prize. His pelvis was vibrating with lust and unbridled energy. Soon, he told himself. Soon. The humans loved their prized livestock. Perfect way to lure them in.  
  
Staying low to the ground his leathery greenish skin and the hundreds of long spines adorning his back mimicked the long-wet grass. As he crawled slowly along, he looked nothing more than the uneaten bush below. The barn was pathetically shut. Clearly not used to predators. Suppose he may take a bite or two. But not tonight, that event is saved for someone much more special.   
  
Horses. Perfect.  
  
They're noisy and they make a fuss so easily. The humans would be silly to ignore their cries.   
  
And cry they did. Stomping, screaming their frenzied neighs. It was fun, he jumped from stall to stall agitating each one until the entire stables was full of panicked horses. Predictably the three humans came running one was scouring for the source of the agitation the other two calming. He watched his prize looking high and low but not being able to discern anything of interest.   
  
Luckily for him, horses could tell them where he was.   
  
"I don’t see anything" his prize announced to the other two.   
"Maybe it ran off with the loud commotion" the female suggested.  
  
"We would have seen it Isabel!"   
  
"Could’ve been a mouse." His little human suggested.   
  
"That’s elephants not horses" said the taller blonde one.   
  
Finally, His human passed his torch to the female. Thus, leaving him unequipped without fire. Finally. Time for the pounce. One had to find the right moment to strike. Using his whip-like tail he knocked a bucket over that pulled them in deeper into the stables. With the darkhaired one lingering behind he coiled his muscles and pounced. Wrapping his mouth around the human’s shoulder. Then promptly throwing him along his back, his spines laying away from the center of his spine then once his prize was shoved on top, they curled over each one acting like separate handcuffs. The human screamed as Erens mouth had clamped down on his arm, teeth digging effortlessly into sensitive flesh and nerves. It immediately caught the attention of the other two who say their friend collapsed on his back.   
  
_Don’t dally while you hold the prey Eren._   
  
"LEVI!"  
  
Yes, little Levi. After years of waiting, this day has come. He will claim this human. Only now ne needs to return to his den.   
  


* * *

  
Levi struggles the whole time pulling and wiggling around. Even attempting to shoe his back and legs with the heel of his shoe. Good, it shows he decided right. His mate will produce powerful offspring. Eventually. He gives in realizing that struggling isn’t working and his spine-ly bounds won’t break. The lunar eclipse above ensures that this night will end well. He will claim his mate and he will finally be sated. He reaches the clearing, its small but densely surrounded. You cannot enter or leave without leaving a trace of your path. Ideal if any rite goes awry. The clearing looks no different than each other time he has come. Each time he was bound he by his father. Each time denied a right to mate. Now it was time to end it. 

  
The shackles that bound him from his Levi they were now a useful tool. Levi wouldn't run; he couldn’t run.    
  
His shackles effortlessly snapped around Levi’s wrist shoulders and torso. Levi glared at him, his crystal grey orbs sending invisible daggers as they reached his own.    
  
"Let me go you yellow-eyed corpse!" Yes. The fight, the feistiness of little Levi would never cease to delight him. Eren leaned his head down to smell that intoxicating aroma that lingered around Levi no matter where he went. Though perhaps he was too fast as his feisty little mate lunged forwards as much as the bounds allowed and attempted to take a bite from his face. His quick reflexes meant that Levi only got a small gathering of loose skin bunched around his neck. Eren eyed him from the side as Levi remained still, teeth digging into the side of his neck. His actions did not result in the fear or the retraction of Erens presence but only adding fuel to a burning fire that Levi seemed oblivious too. The wetness coating the head of his underside caught his attention as the cool breeze agitated the organ. Yes. He could not wait for much longer. But his mate was much too adorable, and this game of cat and mouse was much too exhilarating to ignore. 

Only for Levi he did not know of the secret of a Chupacabra’s blood. He needs his mate to desire this as much as he does. His blood will be an excellent motivator.  Aphrodisiac

Blood does come with its perks. He attempts to take another snap at his beloved and is once again met with his teeth as a weapon, only this time Eren maneuvered for him to get a vein. Shooting pools of blood into Levi’s mouth. Unsurprisingly the human spat most of it out. Disgusted. He knew of Levi’s habits. But it would work on him. The taste is intoxicatingly addictive to those who ingested it. Levi will be no exception. The widening of those pupils and the haze of a lust fueled fog glazing over those silver orbs was the first sign of his blood working its magic. 

He began to rub against Levi, he wanted the human to smell like him, to be covered in each and every part of him while Eren was completely bathed in all that was Levi. 

Levi’s clothes began to itch, to irate and annoy him. It was a barrier. A block. It needed to be removed. With a swift bite he ripped the shirt from his human’s form exposing the marbled skin and sculptured muscles beneath, showing the unblemished and unmarked flesh the demanded to be branded by his marks. To ensure everyone knew that Levi was _his_ and **none one else’s**. Possessive he may be, but he protects everything he owns with his life. His mate and his children will be safe from anyone who even dared to think of harming them. 

Barrier now removed he returns to his rubbing, ignoring the unresponsive or uncooperative body resisting his claim. He just needed Levi and soon he would realize that as well.

Levi’s body was heating up, his heart racing and his breath ragged. The small growth in his pants was a glimpse of what was to come. But the sight of his chained and bare-chested mate ready and waiting for his next move was guiding him forward. His snout rubs sensually against one of Levi’s exposed nipples and the man’s breathing hitches before Eren pokes his tongue out to lather it in his saliva. The bud seems to awaken immediately at the long licks that Eren grants it, pushing hard against his tongue in a demand for more. He looks at Levi again to see his reaction. His pupils have grown tenfold and the grey is just a slim ring around a sea of black. But he can still see the cloud of arousal, the growth of lust and just to tip the man over the edge he brings his hand up to fist the man’s erection. Watching avidly to watch him be brought to pleasure by Eren. His hips grind up to meet Eren’s hand and a sliver of a moan escapes those kissable lips. Unfortunately, this form does not possess such anatomy, but he will make do with what he _does_ have.

“ _Oh_ ,” the man whispers airily as he lathers the nipple in another lick “fuck _me_.” 

His long leathery tail reaches up to the abandoned nipple he had yet to pleasure and lightly tickles along the arolia before coiling around the harden bud and softly pulling it so when he gave the nipples another lick his wet nose pressed into the bud. “Ugh, fuck.”

He saw a rogue hand fly to the human’s pants, a few clacketing noises and the tell-tale sound of a zipper and the humans hand buries itself inside.

_ No. This would not do. Eren was to please Levi. _

Knocking the human’s hand away, Levi was stunned as Eren then proceeded to tear and rip the pants and then finally his undergarments from his body. Exposing him completely to the outdoors. He was completely naked and at Erens mercy. 

The man’s cock was marvelous. Pale and thick it was not small compared to the human’s stature. 

He makes sure to be gentle with the human’s phallus. For he does not wish harm upon such a delectable organ. The scent, the musk, radiated from his core around his groin. Making each suck, lick and tease intoxicating in its delectable pheromones. It was smelled like home. The scent of the den, the leftover decadence of the recent rains and the rushing rivers. The flowers enjoying their recent showers. Levi had the scent of soap, rain, dirt and recently mowed grass with just the perfect hint of a deeper musky scent the was purely his own. How could one smell of the cleanest of clothes but underneath the dirt and mud of the outdoors? 

He pushed his nose deeper into those short dark curls. Maneuvering his tongue experimenting. He needed to know how to please his mate. Lightly over the head? Long lathers of the underside? Wrapping his tongue around the base and pulling his head back making it slide over its whole length? Everything was important. He refused for this mating to be unsuccessful. He would claim Levi as his and no one would have the right to him. 

Not that Levi sounded like he was complaining. The little human was a moaning mess. Drool slowly dribbling from his parted lips as they gasp out each and every breath. Hands fisted tightly around his body, one hanging onto his spines as if it were the only place it would ever be. 

The small beads that would sprout from his mates’ cock were  aphrodisiac of the humans own, though Eren was doubtful of its owner’s awareness. 

‘Fuck the foreplay’ his mind was screaming. Repeating over and over again, ‘I need to be inside him.’

Perhaps slightly to fast, he let the humans rigid cock standing glistening, leaving a visible red line where undoubtedly one of his teeth had left a scratch. Though Levi looked to out of it to notice. Those eyes were far away in a heaven of his own. It was only when he gave it a small tentative lick in apology did Levi’s eyes jolt to his own. 

Mercury meeting pyrite, the two stood staring, Erens raging cock hanging out of its sheath, catching the man’s attention. The raspy command, being all he needed to pounce: “Fuck me _now_.” 

The chains clattered against each other as the twisted the human below him around, exposing his back and rear. He stood over the mans body, smelling the ravens hair as he grabbed the mans hip in one hand, raising his hips up to meet his cock. He needed no prep. Not that Eren could manage to even pull away. His precum will have to do. 

Pushing Levi into his dick, he felt immediately blown away by the warmth. “Yess _sss._ ” It was a garbled mess through the lack of lips and the mass of teeth. His cock was huge, he pitied the poor boy. he wasn’t going to be able to walk for a while…

_ Good. _

Scrapping at the ground. Digging in to get a better foothold as he pounded his mates’ arse, the loud slap of skin against skin and the gaspy moans that escaped from Levi’s lips and the grunts that left his own creating an orchestra around them. The wet squelches of his cock sliding in and out of Levi and the pleasure building in every nerve, every cell in his body making his desperate for that release. Sucking and nibbling on Levi’s ear, licking, and leaving red marks along his back and far too many scratches that he should’ve adorned his sides. 

His core was burning, his body exploding, he was tipping, rutting into the boys arse like a rabbit, slamming as fast as his body would allow him into the warmth then pulling out then a shove once more. 

Then he hit a particular spot his mate reacted violently too. Toes curling and body jolting from an invisible force. 

“Fuck me. Oh, _god_.” Levi must’ve just felt his knot start to grow and press against the inner walls of his body. 

Finding a steady rhythm he pounded hard and fast into Levi. He was so _close._

“ _Yes_ ,” Levi groaned. As he rammed into that same spot. “Again,” He did. “Again!” 

He did it again and again, until his knot had swollen so large that he could no longer pull out of his human and was then restricted to moving within Levi. A loud groan was all the warning he got before Levi orgasmed, shooting his cum all over the hay, leaves and pelts.

In a blind haze, he bites down on all the hay that was covered in his mates cum. Savouring the taste of his human’s seed. As he allowed it to explode across his tastebuds, he finally felt the dam break and he felt load after load of come to pool inside of Levi.

He had finally found his true place, Levi underneath his heated body, his cock buried deep inside the human, seed spilled with his knot preventing the two from separating and ensuring a successful breeding.

He clamps down on his forearm nearest to Levi, the one he had been using to hold him up allowing blood to spill from the wound. He used his now free hand to lure Levi’s mouth the blood. Soon the sensual touches of Levi’s hot wet tongue lapping up each bead as it pooled from his cut. With the human now preoccupied with his crimson treat, he blows the strands of hair from Levi’s neck, nuzzling the bare and unmarked skin. There he then clamps down on the human’s neck, using the four smaller fangs to pierce the skin, injecting pheromones deep into Levi’s body. 

“Ugghh. D _o it again_ ”

And he did. Over and over again. He poisoned the man with the pheromones. There was no way Levi was not his. With Erens cock bound inside, pumped full of come and his claims.

Levi was Erens. Anyone who attempted to break that was suicidal. 

As only death can separate a mated pair. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No part 2 but how about me deciding on making this a 30 chapter fic?
> 
> Well here is chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i decided to make a part 2 but if yall see there are a lot of new edits and things, that make what imma bout to say obvious. I decided to write a full on fic for this. like full on novella shit. I have never planned a fic so far ahead like this. i have the exact number i plan to write what happens in each one, just a few chapters need ideas to be filled up. but overall i decided to write it. I just really liked the dynamic and everyone was so positive and encouraging that i finally got my writing mojo back. so lets pray i actually finish this one! please tell me how you think it is. this chapter ain't too fun compared to the previous due to it not having any smut but oh boi there will be.

He felt so warm. As if cocooned, a heavy weight laid upon his chest like a weighted blanket. Everything was nice. Cosy. Well, he was until Mikasa ripped his blanket off him. 

“Mmm go away M’kasa.”

Two strong, calloused hands at his throat told him Mikasa wasn’t the one waking him. He feels the hands tighten, constricting his breathing. Eren finally opens his eyes to kick his opponent off him only to see the face of his crush on top of him. 

“Give me one good reason not to kill you!”

Eren clawed at Levi’s hands, trying to pry them off his neck. Oddly despite the situation he noticed that Levi was naked as the day he was born. And so was he. “Where are your clothes?” he asked as if he couldn’t be sure that he was awake and the man he had a massive crush on was on top of him, completely nude. A squeeze of his throat gets his attention off Levi’s blemished body and onto the man’s gorgeous eyes. 

With an angry and intense growl, and a voice full to the brim with malice as Levi points to Erens crotch, “Pull out of me. _Now_.”

He had been wondering what that feeling around his penis had been. Dumbly he had thought he had an erection and warmth he felt was his cock brushing up against Levi. However, just as the man had stated, Erens dick was completely buried inside Levi. 

“Wha-what?” “how?”

“Oh, what’s with the amnesia now? You kidnap me rape me and then try to pretend that the freak you are, is oblivious to the entire thing?!” with each word, the voice calms but to Eren the words stream venom and hatred from every word uttered. It felt like he was screaming at his face. “Brat you better start remembering before I report you to the military to being a fucking monster.”

But what he’s saying can’t be true. It just can’t. Last night was just a fever-induced dream. he didn’t remember much. just the nausea, the sweats, the flushes, and the decision to go to the study for some medicine. Between that and now everything was nothing but a blur. Sure, he remembers the dream. that was intense. Vivid. But it was that a dream. it wasn’t real. But Levi was talking about his dream, something impossible. He looks around and notices they are in a similar environment. The cave he and his father visited on their father-son trips. Is Levi suggesting the whole thing was real? That he turned into a monster and stole Levi then mated with him against the mans will?

It had to be impossible but how else did he explain the fact they were at the cave, something that would take him hours to trek, the blemishes that marked Levi’s body. _The fact he was still inside the man when he woke up._ Levi’s chains. Oh god no. 

Oh Fuck no.

It can’t. It’s not–

Running to the stream he vomits out bile and the soup Mikasa cooked the night previously. Everything felt tilted. It wasn’t possible. If all those dreams were true then, he was, he was a monster. Inhuman. A freak to be eliminated. 

“Sorry to disturb your mental breakdown but I would like to be free from these confinements,” Levi. Fuck Levi. He needed to fix this. Levi was in the military; he could have him slaughter at the first prime opportunity. He could just report him and Eren becomes a new experiment for them to pick and poke at. But he couldn’t ignore Levi. He couldn’t pretend like this hadn’t happened and that it will all go away. He had to fix things. Fix things so he wasn’t heading towards his death. 

“Only the key can undo them,” Levi raises a brow as if saying ‘and?’. Sighing as he prepares for the outburst. “The key is at my house.”

“Of course, you didn’t bring the fucking key,” Levi muttered seemingly to himself. 

“I can go get it, but it will take a while.”

“How far are we from Shiganshina?”

“Couple of hours by foot. Maybe four at most. I don’t want to leave you here for up to six hours for me to get a key.” He says as he desperately attempts to look at anywhere but at his face and his crotch. “I’ll find something.”

“Hands will be easy enough to slip through – it may require me to dislocate my thumb but it’s not a big deal,” he jangles the chains for good measure before grabbing the one clasped over his neck. “It’s the one around my ankles and neck that concern me.”

“Please don’t hurt yourself. I’ll think of something,” 

Eren reluctantly turns away from Levi and heads into the bush, hoping to find something to help free Levi. He finds a few berries and fruits that Levi can eat, and he also found some Aloe Vera and other similar plants that should allow for his legs to wiggle from his confinement.

Levi. **Levi.** Run. Mate. Pain. Agony. Return to Levi. **GO TO LEVI!**

Running back to cave he rushes back, thinking the worst has happened and that some sort of wild animal had attacked Levi or something equally bad had happened. By the time he had reached the den he was prepared to attack anything. For he needed to protect Levi at all costs. 

But Levi was just sitting there, by the pin that held all the chains in place, his hands freed from the handcuffs that lay on the rock below. He rushes up to make sure Levi is okay, that he’s not hurt and that a wild animal hadn’t in fact decide to have him for dinner.

“What the fuck!” is the only response he gets before he’s punched squarely in the nose.“Stay the hell away from me.”

“I’m sorry, just felt that you were in pain and came running.”

Levi scrunches his face up before scoffing. “’ _Felt I was in pain’_? What the hell do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know.” And he didn’t. it was as if lightning had struck him. an electric punch that tugged at his very core. It felt like someone was pulling him. Screaming for him. “It’s like I felt pain, I felt it in my thumbs, but it wasn’t mine. Kind of like a phantom pain. Then I got an urge that you were hurt. I couldn’t ignore it…” Levi’s thumbs were vivid and red, no doubt from the pop from its home. “You dislocated your thumbs to break free of them didn’t you. And I felt that. When you did it.”

But Levi seemed angry and disbelieving than caring about his injured hands. “How the fuck would you feel my pain? Last time I checked that ain’t how humans work,” It’s at the exact same moment as Levi does Eren realises that he mustn’t be human. He doesn’t know what he is. He’s lived his entire life thinking he was human, the thought of being anything else was utterly alien. The glare Levi threw his way said the sentence before he uttered it, “But you ain’t human.”

“I don’t know what I am,” His hands looked human, he felt human. His body was human, it’s a hidden beast inside of him that made him anything but. “My father must’ve known. He made this place. He brought me here every year.”

“Then why not this year?”

He ignores the sting in his chest.

“He’s dead,” He spat. “Has been for four months now. He must’ve known. Why else would he bring me here every year? The fucking bastard!”

Eren kicks a nearby stone and it lands in the stream with a loud plop! 

“What do you remember of last night?”

He falls to the ground in a slump. _Fuck you dad, Fuck you. Why did you leave me like this? Why did you leave us?_ His head hurt, trying to remember the fog pain his headache worse. Gritting his teeth Eren forces out an answer. “I barely remember a thing. I just remember being in my room feeling ill and then I went to my dad’s study for some medicine and between that and now is all weird haze. Everything in the ‘dream’ is intense and vivid but it felt entirely like a dream. like reality wasn’t real, like I wasn’t in control and everything was happening upon me not because of me.”

Levi’s harsh features soften slightly, and his glare weakened. “Has it happened before?” 

He shook his head.

* * *

Once they had managed to get Levi’s feet out with far more Aloe Vera than Eren had originally brought they focused upon getting Levi out of the neck brace. With how it was rounded, into an oval shape the probably could get it over Levi’s face using the same tactic as his feet. However, Levi made it abundantly clear he wasn’t pleased about it. At least it was summer, and the sun made it okay in their nakedness. If it was winter, Eren swore the would’ve already frozen to death.

“Okay this should be the last part. Three, two, one,” he counted out before slowly pushing the metal brace over the bridge of his nose. Once they got it over, he had accidently pushed the brace into Levi’s forehead once it was over the nose. “Oh. Sorry about that.”

But just like that Levi was now free from all the cuffs. Immediately he ran over to the stream scooping handfuls of water and rubbing the water over his face, then his neck and hands before full on sitting in it. 

He raised a brow at Levi’s unusual actions. “Why are you doing that?”

“Because you decided my ass was the best place for you to ejaculate into.”

Oh.Like this, away from the chains and braces, he was able to take a proper look at Levi. He didn’t look too badly hurt. Or in pain. He was covered in red marks long his neck and chest. With the most prominent being the two dark bruises by his upper jawline. He had a few small cuts along his ribs and one along his back but his hip from where he had grabbed Levi probably a bit too harshly. “Does that hurt?”

“Does what hurt?”

“The mark on your neck,” he points to the identical part on his neck where the mark was located. Levi’s fingers touch the mark, and a spark hits his arm. There on his left arm was a scar that looked like multiple bite wounds that were scattered along a thick ugly cut. The mark didn’t hurt, just made his skin tingle when he touched it. It was raised slightly, like it had been branded on. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Levi’s demanding voice pulled him from his thoughts as he saw that the man was now staring intently at his reflection in the water scoping handful of water over and over the mark. Pressing and rubbing at it, as if it were dirt to clean off. No matter how much he scrubbed at it the mark didn’t fade. He collapsed his hands into the water, creating a large splash before grinding his teeth together and walking out of the water, pointing towards the dense forest around them. “Where the fuck is the exit out of this damn place?”

“Uh, follow me.”

The walk is awkward and completely silent. Any attempt that Eren tried to bring forth a conversation Levi either ignored or refused to respond. But Ere could not wait. He needed to talk to Levi before they headed back into town. 

“Levi I really need–”

“Shut the fuck up. I’ve had enough of your shitty attempts of starting a conversation.”

“To talk to about what happens when we get back to Shiganshina. Are you? Are you going to report me?”

Levi stops walking. Sighs as he loosens his shoulders, “I’m still deciding on that. If I had any sense left, I would outright say yes. But I don’t know.”

“What if I can prove that I’m not a threat, that this was all a horrible accident and will never occur again. If I can prove that I’m not going to hurt or injure another person again you don’t report me,” A strong wave of dread and doom crashed upon him at the gravity of the situation he found himself in. “But if I cannot find any evidence to support my claims… you can kill me or report me.”

“How about this,” Levi says as he gets uncomfortable close to him, it only appears to him now just how noticeable their height difference is. “I’ll grant you three days to gather as much information as possible. If you aren’t a threat, I’ll let you live. If you don’t, well let’s just hope you find enough evidence.”

“Levi? Levi is that you?” 

A female voiced called out. It was unfamiliar to him. But by Levi’s reaction he knows her all too well. “Oh great.”

“Who is that?”

A blur of Brown hair and the trailing scent of smoke and chemicals ran right past him into Levi’s unwilling body. “Levi! You’re alive! You’re okay. God we were all so worried!” She looks all over him, undisturbed by his nakedness. He did not also look to be bothered by being bare in her presence. A sizzle grew inside and had the urge to snarl and growl but one swift look from Levi shut that down. “We looked for you everywhere. No one could find you. Where were you? Did the beast hurt you?”

“I don’t know. I got lost somewhere in the woods,” Unnaturally he grew a smile and pointed towards him. “Eren here found me.”

Suddenly the woman ran up to Eren, getting incredibly close to the point he could feel here breathing on him. “You found our captain? Oh, thank Maria!” She was all over him. thanking him and praising him in a way that made him uncomfortable, it was only when he quickly glanced at Levi did, he see a content smirk plastered over his face. She then pulled him into a hug. It was only then she seemed to realise they were bare. “Why are you two naked?”

“Uhm, uh.” Fuck what would be a good excuse? Alcohol. “I found my father’s liquor cabinet and kind of got drink last night. I don’t remember much, and I probably lost my clothes somehow. Levi told me he lost his clothes when he tried escaping the creature.”

“You got out on your own Levi?” She seemed to ask him as he completely ignored her. “Oh of course you did. Come lets the two of you checked out, you both look terrible.”

_ Doctors. _ “Oh, that’s not necessary…”

“No. I insist,” Hange refused, grabbing Erens retreating form, practically dragging him to the medical clinic. “You found Levi and brough him back when he was lost so I’ll make sure you’re okay.”

“No, really I–” Anything but doctors. He loathes them. He’d rather off himself then go willingly.

“Hange can we get some clothes? I’m freezing my arse off and I’m about done being naked for anyone to see.” 

“Yes,” In her lapse Eren pulled his hand from her grasp, however she just grabbed it tightly again once more, dragging the two. “Let’s head to the medical clinic ill have something for you both. Ill also get your family called Eren so they can pick up some clothes for you.”

At the mention of clothes Eren clams down a bit. “thanks, I guess.”

She checks up over Eren briefly and notices his lack of injuries. Just noticing the large new mark on his arm. Applying some antiseptic cream on and covering it in a clothe bandage. She spends most of her time working on Levi. His body is pretty badly marked up even if there was minimal cuts to the skin. Hange applied antiseptic to each of the wounds and covered them up nicely. She cleaned up his marks along his chest and side but the majority of what was left was bruises or red marks that couldn’t be tended too. However, she pulled out two needles and injected each on into Levi’s arm.

Curiously, he watches as Hange places the used needles away. “What are those for?”

A wild grin formed on her lips. Levi shot him a glare “Don’t encourage her.”

Ignoring Levi’s comment, she shows him the two vials that she took the medicine from. “One is an antibiotic to stop any bacteria, the other is a rabies shot just in case the animal was rabid. Don’t want to have Levi infected with Rabies.”

A slamming of a door is all the warning they get before two people practically swarm over Levi. Eren represses the urge to growl and rip them off his mate before he realises, they are the two people who were with Levi last night. He feels a ripple of shame through him as he remembers them, hearing the worried and frantic cries as he ran off with their friend. He knew if the situation was reversed Armin and Mikasa would likely be the same. 

“Levi-bro you’re okay! Thank the gods, I was so worried. I thought I’d never see you again,” the redheaded girl gushed. Giving him hug after hug as if Levi would slip though her fingers if she let go. The other male looked equally as relieved and met Levi’s outstretched hand easily pulling his mate into a hug. Despite the bubbling jealously over Levi being more comfortable with these people than him, he felt like he was intruding on a scene. Reluctantly he got up from the examination table where he had been siting and prepared to leave.

“Oh, I don’t think so Eren!” She smiles as she runs over to prevent his escape. She waves the vials in between her fingers. “I still need you to have some of these injections, don’t want you getting sick as well.”

“But I –”

“Sorry but I won’t take no for an answer, you found Levi and as such, you deserve to care of as well.”

The two guests turned to Eren. “Wait you found Levi?”

Unsure of what to say he just agrees and hopes it placates them. “Uh yeah, I guess.”

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much I was worried. I thought he was gone forever. We searched everywhere and couldn’t find him. we had like half of the village looking. Not even the dogs could find a scent…” He was a bit overwhelmed with the response from the Redheaded girl. She was practically fawning over him, yet he was the one who stole Levi from under him. Her eyes were green and bright, shiny with tears. “Where did you find him?”

Uhhhhh…. “The forest?”

The male scoffed at him, eyes wary and full of suspicion. “You’re joking we searched that place top to bottom; we would’ve found him if he was there.”

“I don’t know for sure really.” He states. It was the truth but also not. He knew exactly where it was he took him. But it was definitely the forest. “It was in the forest, where I don’t know. I was kind of out of it when I found him.”

“Regardless, thank you….?” The girl asks again. She seemed sweet, kind and gentle but a part of him saw a darkness inside her that suggested she’d kill him if she knew he was the one who took Levi.

“Eren Jaeger”

“Thanks, Eren for finding him and bringing him back. I don’t know what id do if we lost him for good.”

“Eren?”

“Mikasa. Armin!” he was so momentarily lost in his emotions he had neglected to remember that he had stormed out of the house late at night no doubt leaving a mess and a racket in his wake. Mikasa staunches down to him, Armin on her trail and he feels all the happiness fade with each step as he realises that she is _pissed_.

_ Oh shit. I’m in for it now. _

She stands tall and square, debating an internal conflict on whether to hit Eren or to embrace him. she pulls his body towards her chest. Armin sitting on the examination table next to him, hand on his shoulder. After she lets go, she places her forehead against his, its now he sees the tears. 

All he has done is make a mess of everyone. 

The swarming guilt threatened to swallow him whole. To do this too his friends, his family, to the one he swore to protect. He truly was a monster. He pulls Mikasa closer and tucks his head into the nook of her shoulder. He needed to prove to them. Prove to everyone he could do it. That he was strong, he would get up again, like he had done before. He will make it up to Levi, for Mikasa for Armin and Levi’s friends Isabel and Furlan. They deserved it for what he did. He won’t let this happen again. Not if he has any control over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments to say thanks and to motivate me. if you want you can even follow me on twitter and tumblr at Erenismyfetish. Im active on both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter is out. i had great fun writing this bad boy and im really excited for this fic, i hope you are as much as i am. ive never written so much as i have for this fic in a single sitting. its mind blowing! thanks to all my moots for encouraging me and helping me get my writing mojo back!
> 
> Warnings: mentions of depression and suicide.

He immediately lunges for his bed. The softness of the mattress and the fluff of the duvet make it even more rewarding when he can finally loosen his muscles. His body is tense and sore, and he refuses to move from his spot haphazardly splayed across his immaculately made bed. He simply wishes to fade from the world. Have the memories that have occurred recently and shove them into a safe and abandon it off the ships into the deepest part of the Paradisan Bay. However, those memories and thoughts follow him like a ball and chain, shacking themselves to his mind. 

The flashes of heat, the sounds of moist skin hitting skin. The taste of blood in his mouth. It all leaves a bad taste and honestly feels sick. Hange had cleared him of all and any disease and practically shoved as many precautionary medicines into his body as she medically could. Granting him a small mountain of pills. 

Suppose he should get off his bed and have a proper clean. To rid himself of every germ from that night. To be free from them. But having to face it, to be reminded of what happened, on what occurred. It was drowning. He had seemingly been unfazed in the morning, something he wished had stuck around but when the kid left with his buddies its like everything had vanished leaving him an emotional husk. 

He knows why of course. Eren was a threat, he could still attack him. he didn’t know any better, it was the way he was raised. Never to let one’s guard down around a possible enemy. He had to protect Furlan and Isabel. If he had touched _them_. 

As much as his body protested, he pushed himself off from his bed, grabbing a towel from the linen and running a bath. He turns the gas on and ignites a flame. He shoves the tub atop the flame as he pours the water in from the tap. As the water fills up and the gas warms it, he removes his clothes. Absolutely refusing to even glance into the mirror by the sink. He doesn’t want to know. He leans against the wall until the water is full enough and warm enough for his liking before getting in and submerging himself in. the warmth instantly relaxes his muscles. He hadn’t noticed just how tense and high-sprung he was. 

He just laid there, unmoving. Simply enjoying the feeling of the warmth oozing into his skin. He hears the muted conversation of Isabel and Furlan having a conversation nearby, most likely in the kitchen with a cup of tea ready and waiting for him. he grabs the soap off the rack by the tub and begins wetting the surface rubbing gently as he lathers up a good coat of bubbles. Once satisfied he began to rub all along his body, ensuring a full cover of soap before grabbing a rag and wiping it off. It was as he cleaned up, he realised how much he had really gotten beaten. While the kids freaky of a monster form had not intended for cutting, bruising he had certainly left a colourful array of bruises along his body. some are a dull green others, a dark purple vivid and visually painful and contrasting significantly with his pale body.

Suppose he should try check the real damage. He refused to touch his rear or even acknowledge the pain as it hurt more than anything and siting was going to be an absolute bitch to deal with when he has to attend work on Monday. Grabbing the towel on the rack he covers his lower half whilst tipping over the tub, making a large pool of water collect by the drain in the middle of the room. 

When he saw his face in the mirror, he could finally see why everyone seemed so concerned. While his face was mostly unharmed or unblemished the darkness under his eyes was even more pronounced than ever there, but it was the huge black bruise that was evident on his neck. His neck from the part from below his right ear to his jugular was completely dark, with two evident pinpricks that looked like someone had scooped a bit of flesh out. The wound was red and puffy. When he went to touch it, it was completely painless, but his fingers did feel odd, like he was hovering his hand above an electric current. When he pressed another bruise, like one on his rib it ached. So why was it that this particular mark didn’t hurt. He could feel his fingers against his skin, so he knew he hadn’t severed any nerves there.

He remembers that it was when Eren bit into him. when he was force feeding him his blood. In some weird blood ritual that seemed to turn the freak on. Fucking hell what had he gotten himself into? 

But whatever it was, it prevented him from spouting everything to Hange. He found it impossible to conjure the words together to form a sentence that even mentioned the truth of what happened. He’d heard of things similar before impacting some women. That the event left them so traumatised they couldn’t get words out. Left mute by their own mind who couldn’t comprehend what had occurred. Was he one himself? Had he been traumatised in such a way his mind thought the best course was to act as if it had never happened?

He had faced many traumatising things in his life, witnessing the death of his mother, growing in the underground of Mitras and living a life of thievery and assault. Living a dog-eat-dog world. Never had he struggled with those acts like this. He couldn’t let himself fall into the despair or angst-fueled pity party for himself. He had to find out for himself. Had to know if Eren was a risk to more than him. The kid was oblivious and shy and clearly confused as much has Levi was but from what he did to him and what he could possibly do to others, he wouldn’t forgive himself if Eren did it to someone else.

He needed to go to the library and find out for himself.

* * *

His arse is still sore however, he finds the comfiest chair in the building and sits atop it with every book he could think of that would be helpful. Books on animals. Books on medical conditions. Books on humans. Books on races of humans with unique abilities. Perhaps the kid isn’t an Eldian like he had expected but was another race of humans entirely, who like the Eldian’s once had with the titans 100s of years ago had a power all their own. He had learned of the titans when he was younger and how an Eldian who was a member of the Survey Corps a man ironically by the name of Eren Kruger had been the one to end the curse of Ymir from all Eldian’s, essentially eradicating titans from existence. 

However, after countless of books and many hours later all he had to gain was a headache and a pile of useless books. He was just about to get up and leave when he felt something tingle along in his neck, brushing his hand by the wound he feels compelled to look up and there is Eren. He had clearly not seen Levi, as he was currently discussing with the library about something with her pointing around to a section Eren was currently looking for. 

Only after that the creature’s eyes catch his and Eren seems to freeze in place. His face significantly paling. Levi instinctually grabs the pocket knife he has on him and is ready to flip it open and use it if necessary. But the kid seems awkward and terrified of him more than the other way around. However, he did promise the kid he’d think about what he had to say. 

But not now. Its too fresh. 

As if trying to summon some sense of determination to move his own feet forward Eren moves slowly towards him. Levi stands quickly wincing in pain as his arse reminds him of its abused state. The quick movement seems to startle Eren as he stops himself from coming any closer. 

“Levi. I’m sorry, but I…” The brat seems to fold in upon himself. Spluttering out words that don’t make any coherent sense. Then he seems to gain some confidence to muster out a single sentence. “I need to talk to you.”

How the fuck had the kid found him? He wasn’t a fucking celebrity with paparazzi causing everyone to his position to alert to Eren where he was. “Are you stalking me?!”

Erens eyes widened astronomically. Spluttering out words and looking aghast at his accusation, hands flailing as he looks like a bumbling idiot. “No! No, Maria no. I’m here for research.” 

Following up on what he had told the brat to do the other day. Hmm perhaps it was a coincidence, but it didn’t mean he liked it. “well don’t bother there isn’t anything here that’s even closely related.”

Eren looks at the pile of books, reading each of the spines and seems to smile solemnly. “that’s because you’re looking at the wrong books. From this –” he states as he waves a leather-bound journal in his hand up for Levi to see, “Most won’t consider it to be in the non-fiction section.”

He could feel annoyance and frustration building at the cryptic words when he could just outright say, was starting to piss him off. Eren was acting like Hange during one of her ten-minute ramblings when it could easily be summarised in 20 words or less. He couldn’t help but let out a little snarkiness. 

“Oh, do tell,” he snarls out approaching Eren with more malice than he really needed. “Where _is_ the proper section for fucked up human shapeshifting monsters?”

When Eren looks around frantically doe he remember they are in a public place and that anyone can overhear their conversation. He would feel a little guilt for terrifying the kid if he weren’t put off by the boy’s presence. Eren fiddles his hands for a moment before sighing.

“Follow me… I found my father’s journal” he announces whilst once again showing off the thick book that had massive wear and tear from heavy use. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was dust mites within its browning pages. Eren opens to a random page as they head towards the fiction section of the library. The page within the journal showed a drawn picture. It was amateur as if it were drawn by someone who had extraordinarily little skill in drawing bur had attempted their hardest to draw it by the obvious eraser marks on the page and multiple layers of paper over unredeemable mistakes. 

But the image was well enough drawn for Levi to understand what its intention was. It was a near identical representation of the creature Eren turned into. It even was coloured in, a yellow pencil had filled in the eyes, a brown for much of the body, a cream colour for the bony face, claws, and teeth. The greenish tinge to the spines. It was all there. 

The face that haunts him, eyes that make it too hard for him to close his eyes without fear that the slightest sound is Erens monstrous form hunting him from within his own home. He had become the rabbit within its own burrow believing that the fox is simply waiting out of sight for him to come out of hiding. Whilst it had only been a day and a half since the ‘event’ it had not felt like it was nearly enough to be more than 36 hours afterwards. But he was well prepared and well versed in making alleys with one’s enemies or planning their demise. He hadn’t grown up in Mitras where it is you or the other person who ends up in a ditch with a bullet in between the eyes. 

“Apparently it’s called a Chupacabra.”

The word was utterly foreign. He had never heard the word muttered and by Erens own way of pronouncing it he seemed unfamiliar with the word as well. It was just now where he found the two of them in the mythology section of the library did, he want run out of the building or punch the kid in the face for coming up with a shitty joke. Was this all a sick game? 

“No of course it’s not.”

“Huh?”

“Parden?”

“What the fuck did you say that for?”

“Uhh. I thought you asked me a question.”

“I didn’t say jack shit.”

Eren stares at him, decidedly mute. He offers the book over to him to allow him to look through it while he grabs whatever books catch his attention. The writing is scribbled down harshly and through cursive, making most of it unintelligible but it was clear that whoever owned this journal had a lot of experience with these ‘Chupabras’. Within a few moments Levi is somewhat surprised to see a steady collection weighing his arms down. They find a small table near the section in a place far away to allow them to talk privately but not out of eyeshot. He refused to sit, his arse was far too sore and moving to much made it worse. The kid sat down though, placing down all the books while Levi leaned on the opposite side of the round table. In a few minutes Eren had almost all the books he collected opened on to the proper chapters or pages. 

Titles showing various of detailed drawings many long tirades of text on ‘The Legends of the Chupacabra’ or the so called ‘The Animal Vampire’. Others as the ‘Mythos of Chupacabra’s’ and one that caught his attention the most being, ‘The Mysterious Race of Chupacabra.’

“It is an inherited thing. I got it from my father, my mother is completely human, an Eldian like yourself.” Eren pulls the journal out of his hands and flips its over a handful of pages before handing it back. It is opened to a map, with a part of Marley circled in red Ink. “However, my father is from the southern reaches of Marley from an ancient place called Canovana. Apparently its where the blessing or curse was formed.” ****

“So, mind explaining what the whole thing about kidnapping was about?” Honestly why did the kid even take him. what was the reason he picked Levi instead of Furlan or Isabel? Was there some unknown thing he is unaware about or is it…

Eren goes beet red, a heavy blush covering his entire face and neck. “we-well that’s the part I need to talk to you about,” then the nervousness come rushing back making the kids pale skin look weirdly drained despite the fact he is still heavily flushed. “But you’re not gonna like it.”

“I already don’t.”

Eren passes the Mythos of Chupacabra’s and opens to a page called ‘The Solstice’. “It happens twice a year. One in winter, one in summer. Since we are in summer the one that happens in summer just occurred. Apparently, they are forcibly done in a kind of…”

Oh, for Maria’s sake, if this fucking brat didn’t hurry it up, he’s leaving, information be damned. “Kind of what brat I don’t have all day.”

The blush returns in full force and Eren turns his head away, hiding his face from him as he mumbles out a response that he can’t hear.

“If you can’t get your fucking words out, I'll fucking leave.”

“Okay. Okay,” It takes a while for the kid to suck in a deep breath and let out the damning words. “It’s a mating ritual. Kind like a heat thing that dogs and cats go through. But for us. I guess.”

Great. Another thing to add to how fucked up this situation is. He really should have just gone and told Hange. Why the fuck didn’t he again? “Why me then?” 

“Uhhh… because I uhh. Because I kinda like you.”

So, it was just that basic. “I’m well aware kid. Your father told me.”

This seemed to surprise the brat, his head practically shooting up to face him like an unrestrained helium balloon. “Wait what?!”

“I don’t know how long ago it was,” He shrugs. “He told me that you had a thing for me and if you were to cause any trouble to contact him. But it’s not like I really had any contact with you.”

Erens eye’s widened dramatically as he pulled at his hair. “Oh, shit he knew.”

Grinding his teeth at the kid’s refusal to make a lick of sense he grumbles out a retort. “knew what? Don’t start with the cryptic shit.”

“My father knew I was going to try and mate with you.” Eren gets out of his chair and steps close to him. Levi immediately takes a step back and doesn’t try to acknowledge an uncomfortable twinge in his chest nor the flinch of the kids face. “It means each time he took me to the den he was trying to make sure I didn’t. force you like I did. But because…”

Now it starts to make sense. Eren had no memory of his transformations and because his father was overwatching him and ensuring he was controlled, it made Erens transformations dependant on his father’s presence. “but because he’s dead you weren’t restrained.”

Eren nods solemnly. 

“How did he die?”

"My dad? Uh, he was killed in a vehicle accident. A car rammed into him. He was killed instantly." Well great. Now he's angry at a kid who assualted him and had no way of knowing or how to control himself. Ultimately the night wasn't consenual to either of them.

“This thing,” he points at the very obvious purple bruise and red puncture wounds. “his here, am I going to become like you?”

Eren’s eyes dilate very quickly and his breath hitches as he grabs his right arm. After a brief moment he seems to come to his senses. “No. its only passed down through parent to child. Not from person to person.” 

“Then what is it? Why doesn’t it hurt like the others?”

Erens eyes widened and his pupils dominate his once emerald iris. The irregular breathing is back and once again, Levi is offput and uncomfortable at the tingling that emerges when he touches the wound. 

“That’s the bond mark left from the mating ritual. I’m sorry but, its permanent.”

“It’s what now?” he growls out. 

“The bruising should fade but the bite wont,” Eren says as he pulls his shirt sleeves up and starts taking off a bandage. “Just as mine wont.”

“You aren’t marked on your neck,” He hisses. Great now he’s going to have a permanent scar to remind him of the horrible night. Not just that it just so happens to be under his fucking jaw line, so it’ll always look a hickey. This is going to be great in the military. He can already hear the jokes and rumours, not that anyone would dare mention them in his presence.

“No, it’s on my arm,” Eren turns his right arm towards him, and there on the inner section of his arm is finally exposed from the bandage to be a vivid red gash. It looked like it needed to be seriously stitched up as the middle of it looked like decent chunk of flesh was missing and that the skin to the top and bottom of the gash had been cut with a scalpel. It was the mark Eren made when he made Levi bit down on when he was under the drug of whatever Eren gave off. However, he had not memory of biting off a section of flesh.

“Why? What’s the whole purpose of this?”

Eren begins to rewrap the wound up again with the bandage. Despite it being a day old it look like it had been weeks since he had it inflicted on him. “Basically, Levi you are my mate. In Chupacabra words and culture. We’re married. Its my job to protect you and provide for you and for you to do the same thing back.”

Regardless of what his body and mind screamed at him he could stop the curl of his fingers as he launched himself at Eren. His fist makes a hard and loud impact against Erens Jaw, making the kid trip over his own feet as the momentum forces his body to move sideways. Despite the clumped form of his once assaulter, he grabs the front of Eren’s shirt pulling him close to his face. In a dangerously low voice full of malice and hatred, he curses the boy. 

“What the fuck are you saying Jaeger?”

“I’m sorry Levi. Had I known I would never have. But I can’t undo it. Its unbreakable.” Eren lays his palm flat against Levi’s chest right above his heart. “I can feel each emotion coursing through your body, feel your distress and disbelief and how you are denying everything I’m saying because the truth is simply too horrible. You’re ashamed that I overpowered you despite the situation, you feel invaded and disgusted. I know you want to do more than punch me, but you simply can’t fathom why it feels like such an effort.”

Having enough of this bullshit, Levi drops Eren unceremoniously onto the floor, grabs the journal and storms out without another word.

* * *

_ Well, that could’ve gone better, _ he thought. The cut lip stings but, it’s nothing really compared to his history of injuries. I knew Levi was probably going to react, especially when he let the big bomb drop. He felt a strong pull within his chest pushing him towards the door Levi exited from but despite that he knew that if he followed him, he would only react worse. He didn’t want to agitate the man even more. Levi had taken his fathers journal with him though so hopefully that will clear any information that Eren was unable to say. With a heavy sigh he sits down on the chair rubbing his temples before sliding his hands down his face. 

Great now that Levi had left him, his inability to sleep as he scoured his father’s study whilst Mikasa was away getting groceries he had no time to relax. He was in a shit mood and with this mess on his plate he was in no way in the right headspace to perform tonight. He’ll have to go inform Jean of his absence tonight or ask for a background role.

Chances are at this time in the afternoon Jean will be getting ready, so he should probably hurry over. He places all the books he had laid out back into their correct spot before heading out of the library and heads towards the docks. The boat is currently docked and is about to leave in a few minutes, so he purchases a one-way ticket and finds a seat situated on the deck. After a small jolt, the boat begins to move north, towards Trost.

The boat is surprisingly full for a Sunday night. Many families probably on their way home from a day out-and-about, as many toddlers and young children were nestled up against their parents dozing off. Maria, he wished he were them. To be completely oblivious to the harshness of the world around them, to still have their family, to feel the unconditional love from a parent. He misses it. 

While he and Grisha never got along on the best of times, he was very much a mamma’s boy. he loved spending all his time with her. The best of moments when she would play songs on her stand piano with him on her lap memorised by the way her fingers gracefully flew across the keys. When he was old enough to learn an instrument, his mother had taught him how to play the guitar and piano. It was his outlet. His father didn’t seem too interested in it, saying Eren had other things to do and learn, though now he understands why. Grisha no doubt knew Eren was like himself and was not fully human. 

When Carla passed, she took the peace of the family with her. Erens relationship with Grisha soured immensely. While his bond with Mikasa and Armin didn’t diminish he had fallen within himself and hid from everyone. Essentially throwing himself into a personal isolation. For two long years Eren remained in a deep dark depression, only carried on by the music he played. It was everything to him. it was his connection to his mother, his connection to happiness and it is what pulled him from the despair of the depression. He knows that without music he would’ve succumbed and killed himself.

He’s glad he pulled himself out. He never truly realised what he had until it became obvious to him. he just wished he had realised it all sooner. He didn’t have much time with Grisha to make up for all the rebelliousness, anger and fighting that the two did. Especially considering their last conversation was an argument. He’ll never forgive himself for that. 

He hopes off the boat once it reaches the Trost port and he absentmindedly walks over to Jeans house. once there, he knocks on the door and Mrs Kirstein answers. She smiles sweetly at him and allows him in as she shouts out to her son. 

“Yeah ma?” Jean shouts out from upstairs no doubt in his bedroom.

“Eren Jaeger is here!” 

A muffled shout is heard and soon footsteps alert him to Jeans decent down the stairs. The man is nicely dressed and well-presented. Plain black pants, white dress shirt and grey overcoat with black dress shoes and grey hat. 

“Oh, look at you, you look so gorgeous!” Jean rolls his eyes over his mother’s dotting behaviour as she presses down his clothes and removes invisible lint. 

“What are you doing here Eren, we usually meet up at the bar?” After pulling away from his mother, Jean looks Eren down before his eyes stop at his lip. “Wait, you got into another fight. On a performance night too. Dude do you have no professionalism? Go get cleaned up in the bathroom!” 

Jean practically shoves him towards the lavatory. 

He grabs some toilet paper and dabs at his cut lip. He doesn’t understand why Jean is throwing a fit, it’s not like it’s a big deal. Throwing the bloodied wad of toilet paper in the bin, he returns to the dining room where Jean is having tea. 

“What are you doing here Jaeger?” Jean asks after taking a sip of tea, before placing the steaming beverage back down when it was apparently far too hot for his liking. “You wouldn’t come here unless there was a reason.”

“I can’t perform tonight. I–”

Jean shoots his head towards him, a scowl quickly finding a spot on his face. “What?! We need you man!” 

Eren sighs. He can’t tell him about the Chupacabra thing, and he doesn’t want to talk about his fight with Levi because he’ll no doubt ask what caused it. “I can still play but, I can’t sing tonight. I’m just not in the right mindset tonight. Okay I got into an argument and I… I just can’t.”

Jean gives him _the look._ The look that Eren really wants to punch off his face. The look where he looks at Eren like he’s and idiot. “Eren, no offense, but cut the crap. You can and _do_ anything after an argument and fight. What is it really?”

Lie Eren, Lie. “I got into an argument with Levi.”

“Oh,” thankfully that seems to be a suitable answer as Jean backs off his case. Thank Maria. The man knew that he had a crush and infatuation on Captain Levi. “Well. What happened? You usually avoid him so why he argue with you? Did you get caught stalking?”

Grumbling to himself that he most certainly does _not_ stalk Levi but rather make sure he’s safe. “No. I told him I liked him. he didn’t appreciate it.”

Jean is silent for a while. “Wow I didn’t think you’d ever tell that midget how you feel. But that’s fine then Eren but I’m not really the one you should be telling this too. If you can’t sing tonight, then its Sasha on vocals.”

Eren decidedly ignores the comment on Levi’s height even if it triggers something within him. knowing his mate is being mocked. “You know she loves singing. It won’t bother her.”

Jean chuckles heartedly at his comment. Nodding in agreement. “Well, I appreciate that you think I’m the boss.”

Scoffing, Eren flips Jean the bird. “Fuck off you ain’t! You just do a lot of the organisation stuff so it’s important you know.”

“Sure, Jaeger,” “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send kudos or comment if you really liked the chapter/fic. i love hearing from you, it makes my day! also you should follow my tumblr/twitter @Erenismyfetish. im very active on twitter and post Ereri content pretty much constantly.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had posted this, but I completely forgot LMAO. But oh well, it's out now, and jealous eren is in full swing.

He hasn't said anything to anyone regard Eren's… condition. 

From what he could gather from the boy's father's diary, it seems to be mostly harmless to others, not a myth like werewolves that would shift under the moon and slaughter anything they came across. These people had control, and most of the time, it seems when they lost, it was regarding finding a mate or protecting said mate. Everything said nothing about if the mating was reversible or avoidable. Which meant it was mostly useless to him. he needed to break this 'bond'. Would he have to cut and remove the healed scar on his neck to do so? Or would Does it just leave another mark around his already apparent wound? 

Far too much of the journal focused on intimate details regarding Eren's upbringing. Eren's father's paranoia of his son's possible shared genetic condition or just other problematic behaviour the kid displayed. Grisha Yeager was a doctor and thus was incredibly detailed like most doctors were in their research; however, some of the man's methods seemed cruel. Like poisoning his son to determine if he had a universal avoidance of a mushroom. Making his child sick to the point of vomiting to prove something to himself. To the point of giving his son items that contained a metal that would burn the kid's skin on contact, causing blisters and rashes:

_ I did multiple tests. First was the reaction to Cobalt. Chupacabra's skin reacts with the metal, making it an excellent first indicator; however, it could also coincide with his allergy to the metal. While Eren was at school, he placed a small rock of metal on Eren's nightstand. A place where it was likely to be found a questioned. Sure, enough when the boy came home and saw the metal, he picked it up and threw it on the floor screaming. The noise immediately caught mine and Carla's attention. We say that Erens palm was swollen and red. He sobbed into his mother as he pointed at the metal. He grabbed it with gloves and put them away. He then helped to fix his son's reaction.  _

_ The second test was the reaction to Calvatia Gigantea, a type of mushroom. It wasn't deadly or dangerous to a Chupacabra. Instead, it was a useful tool for discerning if someone was one. It has been used in legends and stories of finding hidden Chupacabra's. It took a while to find a specimen for sale, but after looking in wall Sina, he found a seller. Of course, such a mushroom would be expensive. They weren't usually found on Paradis but were much more common in Marley. Now it was time to grind it into a powder. He then added it to Eren's cut section of crumbed fish. I hated making him suffer, but this was going to be essential to know. Unsurprisingly Eren gagged the fish out as if it were poisoned. He was running to the sink to get the taste off.  _

_ Those were the only two physical tests he could do without causing much more harm. The rest were to be observed. Watch for stereotypical behaviours and patterns. He made a sheet of all the typical activities, ticking them off when they happened. All of which Eren ticked within a month of him making it. Erens inability to pick his battles. His impulsiveness. His inability to pull out of a fight he won't win. His overprotectiveness over his friends. His affinity of biting and clawing at people in fights. His obsessiveness of the local Military captain. All of it was a sign of a young Chupacabra. _

What kind of a parent does that to their son knowingly to prove a point when indeed there were other more painless ways of knowing?

It was apparent that Eren had no way of preparing or knowing of the future transformation. Of his body and instincts told him to do. But why of all people did Eren grow attached to him? what was so special about him that Eren decided _he_ was the one he wanted to be with forever? Was it because the brat was too young to know what he wanted and was going off the pure hormonal drive? Was it some other thing Eren was too afraid or embarrassed to mention? 

Grisha had warned him years ago of his sons' interest in him. However, he assumed from his fathers' tone and inflictions that Eren had a mental health condition. In the newspaper, something he heard about made people think that a celebrity or someone they hardly knew was madly in love with them. So, he did as he usually did; avoided Eren at all costs. 

The impact of the event made him more uncomfortable to touch. He now detested it. He could barely handle it at the best of times, as he was never the touchy-feely kind, but now, he could barely stand Isabel hugging him. It hurt him to see the pain and confusion in her eyes as he went stiff as a board and withdrew so abruptly from her. He didn't know how to apologise appropriately. How was he to tell them what happened to him? Sometimes he could barely comprehend it himself. He needed to relearn to trust people again, but the only problem was he was already untrusting, to begin with.

Regardless, he didn't like thinking of it.

He had adamantly avoided the brat as much as possible. He didn't need to think about some bond things while he had all the paperwork and planning to do at work. Eren at least seemed to understand that left him the fuck alone, although he swore, he felt the kid's presence more times than he feels comfortable with, but he can never spot him when he turns to look. Eren was making him look paranoid, Hange wondering what could be capturing his interest so often but never once uttering the question Levi knows is hanging off her lips.

When he was filling out some paperwork, he saw a small plain letter scattered amongst the hundreds of stapled papers. Cutting the letter open, he sees a short letter from none other than Petra Ral. 

_ Hello Levi, _

_ I'm glad you are fine and doing well regarding the situation that happened a few weeks ago. I hope it wasn't too painful, but I know you would be fine anyway. However, I was going to be in town in a few days to visit some family. Suppose this is a formal way of asking if you would like to go out to a restaurant and chat. There's a lovely place in Trost that is all the rage these days, has great food and a live band to boot! It's been so long since I have seen you and I have missed seeing you. Shiganshina is simply too far away from home. Please leave a call, and I'll see you there! _

_ Petra. _

He didn't know just how much he missed her. She and many others he left behind when he was moved to Shiganshina for his placement meant that he was separated from those who he considered friends. While he could bring his family, Furlan and Isabel, everyone else was left behind in Mitras. She must be down in Trost, which isn't too far away, a couple of hours away if he used the Paradis River ferry. Seeing a fresh face would be great. Being around,Petra always put him in a good mood. 

He stood up to go to the phone room located within the military compound and called the number she had written down. When the other side had picked up the phone, a chipper female voice answered. 

"Hello Petra, it Levi. Sounds like a date!"

* * *

"You ready, Jaeger?" a voiced called down the hallway. 

"Almost. Give me a few seconds, Connie!" He shouts back down as he hurriedly does his shoelaces and grabs the case holding his guitar. 

Connie plays idly with the trolly holding his drum set.

"We're gonna be late," Sasha says while looking at the clock.

"You’re all impatient.” Eren comes out, “it takes time to look this good.”

“Go fuck yourself, Eren,” Jean says, laughing. Casing up his guitar.

“In due time,” Eren grabs his guitar and briefcase, and they set out to the bar. “Okay, let’s go.”

“What the name of the place again?” Jean asks as he idly glances at the clock on the painted wall.

“The Island Valley,” Sasha says as she grabs the rectangular case, holding it up, so the wheels drag along the ground behind her. “It’s where Niccolo works!”

“Oh, the new restaurant? Doesn’t seem like the place we’d normally go to,” he said; he knew the gig tonight wasn’t their usual fare. Thus, the reason for the extra gussying up. Formal attire, nothing too extreme and to look their best. It also meant that most of their songs weren’t going to be played due to the venue's inappropriate nature.

“Yeah, the owner usually has another group come in, but they’ve all caught a bad stomach bug and can’t play, and he needs someone to play tonight,” Jean informed as he straightens his collar and pills at his sleeves, trying in vain to avoid his dotting mother who wants to straighten his hair out and giving him kisses on his cheek. 

“Jaeger boy gonna be singing about _loooveee_ ”, Connie teases as he laughs into Sasha’s shaking shoulder as she follows suit with his laughing fit. _Why am I friends with them again?_ He doesn’t have anything against love songs, but they’re all flowery and tooth-rottenly sweat. If anything, his life has been nothing but struggle after struggle. There wasn’t much love in his life, and what love he did have was complicated and strained. 

“Sod off. I can sing that stuff. It just not what I prefer to sing or write about.” No, he preferred to write things about his anger, his frustration, and his experiences. Something he had no other outlet for. While his friends knew of his darker and sad songs and writings, he would often focus more on the positive. It what helped him most when he was exiting his depression from his mother’s death.

“Pft,” Jean scoffs before patting him on the back as he opens the front door. “if anyone here is a hopeless romantic, Eren, it's you.” 

“I am not,” but it was written all over his face.

“Sure”, Jean announces with a long emphasise on the U with a sarcastic flare. “You’re the one with the crush on Mr short, pale and brooding.”

“Hey! Leave Levi out of this!” he threw back at them, feeling his cheeks red from his friends teasing his mate and them pointing it out about how obvious he is about it.

They all laugh before entering a comfortable silence as they walked the short distance from Jean's house to the restaurant. When they enter the venue, they see that the staff are still getting the place prepared for the night. The chefs and Niccolo is in the kitchen, prepping the food and precooking individual meals. The waiters and waitresses were setting the tables, placing menu’s down, and some were vacuuming the floor in the last minute clean. At least the bonus of doing this gig was a free meal at a fancy restaurant, even if the pay wasn’t great. A hundred was piddly for the four of them for five hours. But the free meal pretty much sold Sasha, that, and it was the place that employed her long-time boyfriend. 

Niccolo was a kind man, a Marleyian cook who came to Paradis when he wanted something new for himself. Sasha practically drooled after everything the man cooked, and the saying the best way to a man’s heart was through his stomach worked in reverse. They were a cute couple, and he wished he had that kind of relationship with Levi. But he ruined that weeks ago. The man avoided him; he was in near-constant worry. He hated being so far away from Levi, knowing where he was, who he was with and if he was okay, which was stupid because he learned from the bond the answer to all of those. He could feel Levi’s emotions fluctuate throughout the day from boredom to annoyance to surprise, then back to boredom. He never realised just how dull it must before Levi if that was pretty much how his days go. He always seemed to know where Levi was in a general sense. When he looked out the window, he’d still know the exact distance and which direction he was in but nothing more. 

Eren had gotten so desperate for Levi’s attention he had gone back to stalking the man. He despised doing it, but he felt like he had no control over his mind anymore. It’s like a constant pull. The longer he went without contact, the tighter the chain would pull him to Levi. He knew that he’d have to talk to him again, possibly getting his father's journal back, but he wanted more. He now detested sleeping. Eren was plagued whenever he fell asleep. His mind is utterly cruel. Offering him the delectable thoughts and fantasies of Levi pinned under him while he was busy balls deep within his mate. Claiming Levi anyway he could. He was kissing those lips until they were swollen and marking that neck until it was littered red like a Christmas tree. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on his face whenever he woke up, shivering, erect and alone. Masturbation had never left him satisfied, and no cold bath could urge his cock down. 

They setup the instruments on the small stage, and once everything is prepared, they sit and chat, ensuring everything is tuned correctly and sorted before speaking until the restaurant opens at 5 pm. 

As the place begins to the full up with people, they play instrumental music. As the night will go on, they will start to sing songs as dinner will be rolled out. However, Sasha will start first before he begins his selection of covers due to themes. 

Further in the night, Eren feels a wave roll over his body, as if a warm blanket of water had relaxed his aching muscles. It started from his arm and spread from there, which meant it had something to do with Levi. As he sent his feelers out, he could sense Levi was close. Close. As he looks up for a brief second from the sheet music to look over the room, its when he spots him, and he goes dead still. 

At first, he is completely blown away by the way Levi is dressed. The formal suit, the tightness of the white dress shirt and black pants, hugged his form in a way that should be illegal. The grey patterned overcoat was rich in appearance and looked like it cost more than what he’s ever made in a single gig. His hair was slicked back using products, and the shininess of his shoes made his consciousness that he was dulled. The navy-blue tie was pressed and tucked in a Windsor knot as his black blazer hang folded on his arm.But it was what was wrapped around his other arm is that felt like a dagger in his heart. 

Because there was a young, beautiful, and well-dressed woman dressed in a flowery yellow dress, tan heels. When the waiter guided them to their seats, it dawned on Eren that it was just the two of them. What was worse was this was a place that had to be pre-booked weeks in advance to get a booking. Not to mention that tonight was a special lover’s night as part of the promotional event. 

And here he was, playing idly on his guitar, watching as his mate is happily sitting at a table with another, laughing and smiling at her as they held hands openly on the table in front of them. What’s worse is that he was expected to play next. To play a love song, he wrote about his feelings with Levi, with the inspiration of said song being in the same room whilst on a date with someone else.

Life was undoubtedly cruel. 

How. How could he sing, how could he play with those thoughts, these ideas spiralling in his head? The bubbling jealousy and rage building within him were solely directed towards a woman who had no idea of the situation. The emotions that flew through their bond showed a strong connection between the two, and it _burned_. Just pour salt into an open wound, he thinks. Surely it would hurt less than this. 

Regardless he sings. Tries to hold every emotion back, to hold the tears, the anger. _Repress it, Jaeger. Don’t let it through._ The only downside to this is that it gained Levi’s attention and his eyes immediately met his own. The feeling of confusion and then realised that he was sent back meant that everything he had tried to repress and hide had inadvertently been sent to Levi. The man didn’t move, other than watching him as he hits his queue to start singing. 

_ We'll do it all _

_ Everything _

_ On our own _

_ We don't need _

_ Anything _

_ Or anyone _

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_ I don't quite know _

_ How to say _

_ How I feel _

_ Those three words _

_ Are said too much _

_ They're not enough _

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_ Forget what we're told _

_ Before we get too old _

_ Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_ Let's waste time _

_ Chasing cars _

_ Around our heads _

_ I need your grace _

_ To remind me _

_ To find my own _

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

He can’t take it. It's too much. It is overwhelming. If he doesn’t leave, he’s going to do something he’ll regret. He drops the guitar with a clang and storms out of the room, ignoring his friends' worried shouts and ignoring the patrons' confused glances. Ignoring Levi and his date, he must control himself over to not attack at the mere sight of her alone. 

* * *

Truthfully, Levi had been pushing Eren out of his mind as much as possible. He had been having a perfect date with Petra so far that he had forgotten the kid’s existence entirely and the situation he was in. she was dressed in a pretty yellow dress, one decorated in orange sunflowers while wearing some medium-sized tan heels that looked far too uncomfortable to be worn for long periods. They had a short walk as they had arrived in Trost a little earlier than expected and just wanted to take in the sights and smells of the area before they headed to their 5.30 pm booking. Surprisingly, Petra had gotten a day in on the restaurant's date night event. So, everything was overwhelming ‘love’ focused. It honestly felt like another St. Valentine's day in the middle of summer. Truthfully it was a little tacky and capitalised, but the food and service were said to be top-notch. Also, it was great seeing her again, and it made him feel like he was back home with his friends and family. He missed Petra, Eld, Olou, and Gunter. They were his best friends from Mitras, and he missed them desperately, and since Mitras was so far from Shiganshina, it just wasn’t possible for extensive visits. 

Since he wasn’t higher in the military ranks, he didn’t get to bring his family with him, so Isabel and Furlan continued to live in Mitras while he was positioned in Shiganshina. Meeting up with him on the few days they managed to get off and enjoy family time. The last outing being when Jaeger kidnapped him. Speaking of why the hell is Jaeger here? He and his friends are performing music, but it was not their kind of stunt. While Levi did some minor research into Erens background, he found that in recent years after his depression had ended, he had made a band with his friends, but this wasn’t their gig. They weren’t the type to play slow and sensual music. He had heard some of their music before, and it was more aggressive and emotional with heavy beats and strong bass. This was all soft, so why were they here? Why would they perform at a high-class venue when they usually did their stints in small and local pubs and taverns.

And why of all days did they have to be here?

When they first arrived, he hadn’t even noticed Eren or his presence, but when he started singing or just beforehand, he felt an extreme wave of jealousy, anger and what was a betrayal. But it was disjointed as if something were made his brain have these feelings, something unnatural or wrong. That’s how he knew it wasn’t his own. It was Erens own projected feelings being sent through him. 

When he had met the green eyes. He knew exactly why he felt that. Eren knew that he and Petra was on a date. The kid’s eyes stared blatantly at their intertwined fingers on open display on top of the table. But he didn’t let go. This was _his_ night. He wants to escape from Eren. From Chupacabra’s. From this fucking bond that Eren says the two have that is getting stronger and more annoying as the days go by.

Thankfully, Petra was utterly oblivious to the singer on stage, who probably would kill her if given the opportunity. 

The guitarist and the other guitarist beside Eren were announcing that Eren would be singing a song made specifically for the night. He was chuckling while he states that Eren is a romantic soul and wishes them the best.

Eren refuses to take his eyes off of his for a moment, making him extremely uncomfortable. He doesn’t back down from the challenge the kid presents. However, he is entirely stunned by Erens voice. 

He knew the kid could sing. He’s heard it before but never like this. Perhaps, influenced by the situation or what he was singing, he sounded like he was sitting by as his partner passed away, his voice was raw and emotional, but the song was sweet, heavy on the piano and light on the drums guitars. 

Before he could even process it. The song had ended. It was the loud clang his guitar made as he dropped it against the travel case out of nowhere before he storms out of the restaurant. His emotional exit confuses many of the patrons, including Petra herself. 

“What was that about?” she asked, her cocktail hanging idly in between her fingers as she watched the spectacle unfold.

However, Eren’s bandmates act as if this was just a routine practise and with the other guitarist picking up Eren’s guitar and placing it into its case. 

“Sorry about that. Eren was a little nervous tonight. It seems like his nerves got the best of him.” it was an apparent lie as practically everyone could tell he was angry; it radiated off of him intensely. But I guess he had to think of something last minute as their lead ran off. 

Levi feels that he should go and follow Eren. At least to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid or get someone injured. But he swore he was going to make this a night for him and Petra. He doesn’t want to have to deal with Eren’s Chupacabra mating bullshit. 

* * *

Breathe, Eren, breathe.

He could only focus on the aching in his chest and the anger bubbling under his skin. The irritation he felt towards Levi and himself for making a fool of himself in front of the man-made him a ticking time bomb of uncontrolled emotions. The crowded streets did little to calm him if only adding fuel to the fire when it will ignite. People were walking too slowly, people being in his way, or even the sight of a happy couple was enough. He just gritted his teeth and kept walking, clenching his fists to draw his attention to the physical pain rather than the emotional thunderstorm.

Thankfully he found an empty area near the river where the boats dock. He wasn’t able to go down many steps as the water was much too high to get further down. The crowds' chatter was muted here, and the sound of the waves and ripples from the ducks and birds along the river made for a peaceful place for him to calm himself. 

He’s so angry, but not just at Levi or his date but him. Tonight was the night to make a fair statement, get better in his passion, and get possibly recognised by a higher-class professional who would help them in their future. But he pretty much dashed it with his stupidity. This wasn’t an opportunity one gets all that often, and he practically threw it into the garbage. What were they going to think? That the band is talented and skilled, but the singer is unstable. They were never going to get picked up by a label or by a permanent contract. 

When his mother died, he swore to himself that he would make her proud with the skills she taught him. Yet here he is, spitting in his mothers and his face. _Fucking Maria, Grisha, why didn’t you ever say anything?_ He thinks with his fingers threaded deeply within his hair. _What good comes out of it?_

He grabs a rock to the side of him and throws it into the river. It made a loud audible plop when it hit the water. “Fuck Levi, fuck his stupid date. I’m so over them!” he wanted to punch something, a person, a wall, _anything_. He needed this anger out, and it was consuming him, and it hurt even to think that Levi was still back in the restaurant with his date. 

But when he caught sight of a man who looked like the male twin of Levi’s date, he couldn’t repress and hold down on the boiling pot of his emotions. The man was dancing in the centre of the music being performed by another busker. As the man blindly moved around the area with an intense smile on his face, the epitome of jubilance, he felt his fist tightening. 

Move on, Yeager. Don’t start it. It is only going to end badly for both of you.

But when the man tripped over Eren as he danced, knocking him in the face and making Eren unbalanced from the man’s weight that he fell over, does he know he’s lost it. 

“Oops, sorry man didn’t see you th–”

Eren didn’t give him enough time to react before throwing the first punch at the man's face. It lands brutally on his face, no doubt going to leave a black eye. He is pumped full of adrenaline and endorphins that he forgot why he was even angry in the first place. He gets a few punches into the dude's face before he feels a solid hit against his ribs that winds him and leaves his open. The guy attacks him, pushing him to the ground and punching Erens face. He sees the small blood splatter that goes onto the blonds face from his last punch before Eren grabs the man’s shoulder-length hair, pulls his weight down, and flips them over, where he then begins the same attack.

Only when two strong arms pull him from the man does he elbow the mysterious man in his chest. He doesn’t care about this. This man below him was the main focus of his anger, of his rage. Eren was going to make sure that the man knew why you don’t fuck around with a Yeager or their mates. 

“Wow, mate, calm down before the military police come,” He pauses briefly as he takes in the stranger’s form. Oddly, he is compelled to observe; something stands out about him that the rest of the peasantry lack. What it is, he doesn’t know, but it lingers uncomfortably. The man was tall and broad. He had grey eyes. His hair was a shaggy platinum blonde who sported a beard. The man was bending down to pick up the glasses that Eren must’ve knocked off his face.

He felt like the man was much more dangerous than his innocent-looking appearance and growled at him, altogether abandoning the injured dancer below him. 

“Jakob!” a shrill feminine voice calls out, and when he turns around and sees where it originated, he is angered to find it belongs to Levi’s date, who has left him as she ran close to this Jakob. For that act alone, he punches the man in the face again. It was dirty, but it was the closest thing to revenge he could manage. 

Levi was hovering behind the woman, his eyes hidden in shadow, and Eren immediately felt ashamed. He could tell his mate was disappointed and mad at him. he takes a breath before getting up off Jakob as the woman pushes Eren out of the way to get to her unconscious acquaintance. “Jakob, are you okay?” 

“What the hell is wrong with you!” the woman shouts as she cradles the Jakob to her.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you!” Feeling undignified, Eren growls back. His claim was questioned, and he’ll never let another person take Levi away from him no matter the cost. “Are you happy being a home wreaker and taking someone’s mate from them?”

“Eren,” a quiet voice called out, but he could barely hear it through the blood rushing through his body.

The woman gasps, seemingly confused at Eren’s words. “What are you talking about? Are you crazy?!”

What was wrong with this woman? Didn’t she see his claim? Maybe he needs to point it out to her. “Levi is mine, don’t you get it! That mark on his neck tells you he’s mine and no one else’s! So back the fuck off before I decide for you!”

“Eren!” 

He stops and glances at his mate and is kicked in the face. He submits despite the rage and possessiveness that tells him to publicly mark Levi in front of everyone here to make sure they never questioned his claim and never attempted to touch him again without Eren’s express permission. 

But his mate sighs, frustrated at the turn of events. “I’m sorry I won’t be able to walk you home. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” He lays his hand on her shaking shoulder, and Eren doesn’t repress a growl that urges from his throat. Levi shoots him a glare. “Sorry, Petra, I’ll take this lunatic back to his family. You deal with Jakob.”

“That’s okay Levi,” She and a few of the gawking patrons help her to get Jakob to a medical centre, probably. The bespectacled man was helping along as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at my Twitter @ErerisMyFetish and my Tumblr at Eren Is My Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr/twitter at erenismyfetish since i post drabbles, far too much thirst and whatever else tickles me.


End file.
